New Powerpuffs?
by Lysythe
Summary: NEW!
1. In the Beginning

        "PPRROOOOOFFFEEEESSSSSOOORRRRRR!!!!" sobbed Bubbles loudly. "Buttercup's hidden Octi and she won't tell me where!" Buttercup scowled ferociously in the background.

        "For you information, Bubbles, I haven't touched your doll all morning! And I know that it was with you last night!" shrieked Buttercup, her temper flaring.

        "Bubbles, Buttercup is telling the truth. Octi _was_ with you last night. And she woke up first, and I woke up before you did, and Octi was still with you!" argued Blossom, taking Buttercup's side for once. "You must have left him somewhere and forgot."

        "Well, okay Blossom. Maybe I left him in the bathroom," said Bubbles, calming down. Buttercup stared.

        "You took Octi into the _bathroom_?" asked Buttercup disbelievingly.

        "Well, yeah, he's an OCTOPUS!" said Bubbles, her voice higher with each syllable.

        "Girls, what's the matter?" asked the Professor. To him, it looked all right.

        "Never mind, Professor," Blossom assured him. "It was just a false alarm."

        "Okay. Would you like to see my latest experiment?" he asked.

        "OKAY!" said the Girls happily, Octi being forgot in the rush to get to the lab first. The Professor showed them his experiment.

        "This is a Pureness Electronic Enhancer," the Professor told them importantly. Buttercup and Bubbles giggled whilst Blossom scratched her head.

        'Uh, P.E.E.?" asked Blossom uncertainly. Buttercup and Bubbles sniggered.

"Er, no. Actually it's Puelen," replied the Professor, amused. "This purifies dirty things, like sewage into clean water. Let me show you an example." He took a huge jar full of what looked like black-and-gray vomit down from the shelf. It was labeled Near Unstable Chemical X. He opened the jar and placed it inside the Puelen. Then he pressed a button. They watched the jar get zapped. Suddenly the machine began to smoke.

"Oh no!" yelled the Professor. "Take cover! She's gonna blow!" They took cover and watched as the Puelen exploded and the now purified Chemical X shoot out of the house through a gigantic hole in the roof that had been caused by the Puelen's exploding.

"Uh oh. Now where do we sleep?" wondered Blossom aloud. Then Bubbles shrieked with joy and grabbed Octi, which had fallen down from the now gone middle of the bathroom.

"See? I told ya," said Buttercup, folding her arms. "I didn't take your stupid doll." None of them wondered what had happened to all the Chemical X.


	2. Where did they go?

        One of the streams of Chemical X landed through a slightly big hole in the roof of a condemned synagogue and on a copy of the Torah. Another got caught in a fierce wind and mixed with it.

        Yet another landed on a bird, a swift to be exact. Still another fell on a statue of an angel. Two of the streams landed on a bunny and a kitten respectively. Another landed on a flowerbed. Yet another dripped all over a lost Pikachu doll. One stream landed on a pile of books, and another dripped over a Jester card.

        Another landed on a bush, and another on a misplaced drawing of a queen. Still another hit a photo of a rainbow. Still another dripped over an opened but forgotten box of sweets. Yet another fell down a painting of the sun. Another dripped through a packet of spices.

        Another fell into a place of Satanism. Yet another fell in a rock pool close to the sea. Still another hit a beautiful butterfly. Two others hit two books, one on fear and the other on anger. The last stream hit a small fire.

        And all this while, they never wondered.


	3. What occured

You're half-right. Read on to find out what you got right. Oh, BTW, what's in italics are the names. And I kind of forgot 'bout one more stream that landed on an opal.

***

        The Torah glowed and exploded. Out of the smoke from the explosion rose a girl with dark brown hair much like Sailor Moon's hairstyle. She had brown eyes and wore a white T-shirt and jeans. Down one of the legs was written _Jiew_.

        The wind and Chemical X twirled like a tornado, then exploded. From the smoke floated a smiling girl with flowing platinum blonde hair in two ponytails. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a long white dress. Down the front of the dress was written _Winda_.

        The opal exploded, and from the smoke gleamed a lovely girl with red hair in Buttercup's hairstyle and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a jade green tank top and skirt. Across the skirt in silver lettering was the word _Gem_.

The swift shuddered and mutated into a girl with black hair in a simple ponytail. Her hands were fixed to wing-like things. She was wearing a green T-shirt and red jeans. Down one of the legs was written _Swift_.

The statue exploded. Out of the smoke flew a lovely smiling girl with long red hair. Her eyes were closed and a golden halo floated above her head. She wore a pure-white robe and her hands were clasped. She looked perfectly like an _Angel_.

The bunny glowed and mutated into a girl with brown hair in two ponytails that looked as if they could have been bunny ears. She had black eyes and buckteeth, and as the earlier normal bunny had been eating a carrot, she was holding a half-chewed carrot. She wore a white T-shirt with a picture of a carrot and a black skirt. Across the skirt in bright blue lettering was written _Bunny_.

The kitten mewed and mutated into a cute meowing girl with black hair that had been styled like cat's ears with jeweled barrettes, and ponytails were tied off the tip of the 'ears'. Her eyes were closed, and she was wearing a pink T-shirt with a picture of a cat and blue shorts. Below the cat picture was written _Kitty_.

The flowerbed glowed and mutated into a smiling girl with half-closed blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail held with a flower-shaped barrette. She held a shovel and wore a crimson T-shirt. Over it she wore blue overalls with a pocket on the front. Embroidered on the pocket was a pink rose. Down one of the legs was written _Flowa_ and down the other was written Powa.

The Pikachu doll exploded, and from the smoke came a girl with long Pikachu-yellow hair and Pikachu ears. She was smiling and had black eyes. Her hands were clasped, and she wore a black T-shirt and a yellow miniskirt. Across the miniskirt in dark blue lettering was written _Pika_.

The pile of books exploded somewhat quietly, but nonetheless with a lot of smoke. Out of the smoke walked a bespectacled girl with pigtailed ash-blonde hair. She was smiling, and had brown eyes. She wore a green T-shirt with a picture of a book and red jeans. Her name would so obviously have been _Booka_.

The jester card merely caught fire and then exploded. There was plenty of smoke, out of which sauntered out a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. She had a roguish twinkle in her gray eyes. She wore a bottle green T-shirt with a picture of a jester's hat and blue-black jeans. It was obvious that she was _Jesta_.

The bush glowed and mutated into a girl with bushy brown hair in a bun. She was smiling, and her eyes were closed. She wore a flowing emerald green dress. Down the front of the dress in fiery red lettering was written _Bushy_.

The drawing glowed and exploded. Out of the smoke flew a lovely girl with long black hair. She wore a silver crown and a gown fit for a queen. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. She would be known as _Queenie_.

The photo glowed and exploded. From the smoke skateboarded a winking smiling girl with rainbow hair in a ponytail. She had purple eyes and wore a striped T-shirt and jeans. Her skateboard had the name _Rainbow_ on it.

The box of sweets glowed and gently exploded. Out of the smoke danced a grinning girl with russet brown hair gelled into two 'mountaintops'. Her eyes were closed and she wore a black T-shirt and jeans. It was obvious she was a _Sweetie_.

The painting exploded. Out of the smoke grooved a grinning blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail and covering half her face. She wore a black dress and her eyes were closed. She had a _Sunny_ face.

The packet of spices detonated, albeit quietly. Out of the smoke boogied a beaming girl with black hair in two ponytails. She wore a black tube top and skirt. She had a _Spicy_, unusual taste.

The whole place blew up. Out of the huge amount of smoke and ashes rose an evil being. She had crimson hair that was styled like devils' horns. She had an evil look in her red eyes. She wore a flowing red dress and a silver necklace hung with an ankh, a pentagram, a hexagram and a silver disc on which was engraved the Eye of Horus. She was a definite _Devil_.

The water in the rock pool vibrated for a minute, along with the animals in the pool, and suddenly they mutated into a giggling brunette whose hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a deep blue swimsuit and her eyes were closed. She was a child of the _Sea_.

The butterfly glowed and transformed into a smiling girl with black hair in a ponytail. She wore a dress with a picture of a butterfly and also had _Butterfly_ wings.

The book on fear exploded first. Out of the smoke rose a girl who would strike terror in people's hearts. She had pure white tresses and wore an elegant white dress. Her eyes were closed in a sort of sneer. Everyone would know her as _Fear_.

The book on anger blew up next. From the smoke flew a livid, surly fair-haired child with short hair. She had sea green eyes and wore an azure tank top and skirt. Across the tank top in cherry red lettering was written _Anne_ and across the skirt was written _Ger_.

The fire grew and then exploded. Out of the smoke flew a girl with blazing scarlet locks styled to look like a fire. She was grinning and had cerulean blue eyes. She wore a red T-shirt and green denims. Down one of the legs was written _Fia_.

***

The names aren't unique, but you already discerned that.


	4. Discovering Gem

        MSK (you know who you are): Saves time thinkin' what eye color they should have. Also, are you a HP fan? 'Cause I've only ever heard about Mary Sues in the HP section. _DIE_, o ye Mary Sues and Billy Bobs of the world! **_DIE_**!__

***

It was after the renovation of the house (took a day by the way, thanks to the girls), that the Professor become conscious of the possibilities of what might have happened to whatever the streams of Chemical X had fallen in/on.

        "Girls!" he hollered. The girls flew to him at once.

        "What is it, Professor?" inquired Blossom, alarmed. Then the Hotline beeped. "Never mind, Professor! See you later!" Blossom flew upstairs in a flash and answered the Hotline. "Yes, Mayor? What? The police still haven't found the opal stolen from the jewelry store two days back? And the robber still refuses to tell where he hid it? We're on it Mayor!" She turned to her sisters. "Let's roll!"

***

Short A/N: In case you were wondering, yes the pilfered opal _was_ what became Gem.

***

Meanwhile, Gem was wondering what to do. She dwelled in the alleyway of her origin, where the robber had concealed the opal. Just as she decided to locate something to devour (she was getting relatively ravenous) and commenced soaring silently out of the alley, she saw three brilliantly tinted trails of radiance go past. Those trails, of course, were the girls, probing for hints to the whereabouts of the valuable jewel.

"Huh?" Gem thought to herself. "Who are they? They look like me, not like all the other citizens I've spotted." She decided to trail them undetectably. She could manage to play with light in such a way that she was invisible. She hastily became invisible and followed them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Bubbles. "I know! We cornered him in the alley, right? He musta concealed it there!"

"Excellent suggestion, Bubbles!" agreed Buttercup for once. They flew to the alley, but Gem beat them to it and became discernible again. When they reached the alley, all they perceived was a girl with sapphire blue eyes and red hair styled akin to Buttercup's and wearing jade green clothes. They gawked at each other. At last, Blossom broke the silence.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Blossom. Gem stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"My name is Gem. And as for what I am doing here, well, I sorta live here," explained Gem.

***

What will happen next? I'm not telling you! Mwahahahahaha!


	5. Devil's plans

        In the meantime, Devil was exploring the out-of-the-way vicinity where her place of origin had been. She was predominantly partial to a capacious, comfortable cavern, which pronged off into numerous tunnels which all led to dissimilar but spacious caves.

        "Ideal for my new hideaway," reasoned Devil audibly as she determined on which cave should be her bedroom, her kitchen, etc. "But I am obliged to furnish my abode. I wonder where I can locate something…I presume I shall have to awaken the ghouls."

        She called upon a spirit coolly but fairly hastily, and asked (well, it was essentially more like interrogated) her.

        "I can take you to Townsville if you desire," proposed the freshly deceased lass gently.

        "Very well," said Devil so frigidly that it chilled one to the core.

        Whilst this was going on, they had decided to take Gem to the Professor. He was currently examining her with one of his machines.

***

Soz for taking so long but I'm down with writer's block, dangit. Try and anticipate something else sometime next week.


	6. Meeting Devil

        When the Professor was through, he informed them that Gem was 50% hydrous silica and 50% Chemical X.

        "You remember the detonation a small number of days previously?" he asked the girls. All but Gem nodded.

"Well, those spurts of Chemical X must have also landed on additional stuff! You have to-" He was interrupted by the "Dit! Dit!" of the Hot Line. Blossom hurried to it and responded.

        "Yes Mayor? A girl resembling us is tearing up Townsville? We're on it!" She hung up and turned to her sisters (counting Gem). "We've got a new one! Let's roll!" They soared off.

        In Townsville, Devil was simply looking at things for her dwelling, but for the reason that she gave the impression of being so malevolent, citizens assumed she was _about_ to demolish Townsville. When the girls got there, they were greatly perplexed to discover Townsville unscathed in addition to Devil just rummaging around for objects apposite for a Goth.

        "Forgive me for interrupting you," said Blossom, tapping Devil on the 'shoulder'. "But what are you _doing_ here?" Devil looked up briefly.

"Looking for things for my new abode," observed Devil, and subsequently continued searching.

"Um, how are you gonna pay for all this stuff?" asked Buttercup.

"The guy at the counter said I could have it on the house," said Devil matter-of-factly without discontinuing to reply appropriately. Gem looked at the guy. He bobbed his head.

"Okay," supposed Bubbles. "But don't you feel that's enough?"

"Perhaps," remarked Devil. "I may need some help with this." So they each took one-fifth of the lot and followed Devil to her 'modest' abode.

***

Sorry the chapter prior to this was so brief. My writer's block has vanished, YAY!!


	7. Finding the lot

        As they soared to Devil's cavern with her furnishings, they conversed. Blossom elucidated to Devil regarding the Chem. X. Devil acquiesced to facilitate, and subsequent to beckoning a vicious bar trustworthy colossal wolf to safeguard her possessions, they hunted for others.

        Bubbles in next to no time discovered Jiew along with Angel, seeing that the synagogue and the effigy were close by to each other. She told them, and off they went.

        Blossom set eyes on Winda, Swift, Bunny and Kitty. She made clear to them the state of affairs, and they searched.

        Buttercup found Flowa, Pika and Queenie. She, on the spur of the moment, informed them and they- Aww, you could guess by now.

        Devil located Booka, Jesta, Bushy, Rainbow, Sweetie, Sunny, Spicy and moreover Sea, which in itself was hardly astounding, since she had an all-seeing eye. She, on the double, told them and off they soared.

        Opal found Butterfly, but that was all. She told her, but it was already too late, for Jiew and Angel had found Fear, Anne Ger and Fia.


	8. Locating homes

_The moment when I was born   
Into this world, into my home  
I recall when I was young  
Stars and Crescent shine on me_

_In my heart lies my homeland  
I share this joy with my families and friends  
Let our strength build on and on  
Reaching out to the world_

_Chorus:  
Stars and crescent shine on me  
Make us more than what we can be  
All our dreams come true   
As we all grow stronger_

_Stars and Crescent shine on me   
Turning our hopes, into reality  
For we will always be  
Shining as one_

_Let our hopes lead us afar  
Into the world, to be the best  
There's so much to reach out for   
Stars and Crescent shining on_

_In my heart lies my homeland   
I share this joy with my families and friends  
Stepping out into a New World  
As we make our choices_

National Day special! Happy birthday, Singapore!

***

        All and sundry went back to the Professor. He was flabbergasted to perceive them. His eyes bugged out.

        "I-I've got to look after _each and every one_ of you?" He faltered. Then he fainted. Winda blew over him delicately, sending a fresh and peaceful zephyr to blow athwart his visage for a few moments.

        "Oooh," he groaned as he awoke. He looked at them. "Wha-? Oh dear. One of you get that bottle on the table." He gesticulated to a diminutive bottle filled with shadowy russet liquor. Bushy's curls reached for it and transferred it to the Professor. He took a substantial imbibe from it and got up.

        "We'll have to fabricate a new part of the house to accommodate all of you," he looked at the recently discovered.

        "Er, sir? I've got a grotto where they can inhabit. The originals can stay here," volunteered Devil.

        "Wonderful. But I want to make sure that you'll not be under par, so you'll have to take me there," noted the Professor.

***

_Tomorrow brings enchanting moments  
A brand new day of inspiration  
Like a river flows, to where our dreams unfold  
This feeling is never like before, a new beginning for all_

_Chorus:  
Let us celebrate this moment, a brand new day awaits  
Let us reach out for our dreams out there  
Moments of magic we will share  
Let us celebrate this moment, a brand new day awaits  
We will always be, a city of friends  
Time will bring for us to share  
Moments of magic_

_Time brings new hopes for us to move on   
There's more to treasure as we go on  
The world is our stage, let us find a way  
Moving into a different time where horizon shines_

_(Chorus x 2)_


End file.
